xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper Class/Guides
General Info * Reveal chance in Shadow Concealment starts at 0%. The first shot will increase it to 50%, then 80% and finally 100%. ** Because changes to Reaper concealment chance take place after a shot is fired, Silent Killer causes the chance of a kill shot being revealed become 0% on the first shot. Thus with Silent Killer, a Reaper can participate in the fight by performing reliable kill shots from close range without ever breaking concealment. * Reveal chance will be reset if a Reaper is revealed then re-enters Shadow Concealment. This can be done by using Shadow skill or Distraction talent. * Claymore explosions deal 5 damage in a radius of 3, which increases to 8 damage in a radius of 5 with Shrapnel. * Claymore only costs a single action, and a reaper firing on a Claymore does not break concealment. * Claymores are able to be detonated by any type of damage, not just firing. Consider using a grenade to start an ambush above a Claymore that's already placed to deal extra damage before the enemies perform their scrambling move. * Consider saving Claymores until after the Reaper is revealed in order to make the most out of Distraction. * Remote Start is incredibly destructive and, when using on large objects like a bus, in a very wide radius. Take great care not to blow up civilians in retaliation missions. ** Remote Start is able to far outpower any type of Grenade in other situations. Look for opportunities to use it against multiple hostiles; it is very likely to kill them. * Target Definition is very useful in setting up ambushes that do not trigger multiple pods. * Make the most of Blood Trail by dealing damage to a target with another unit before attacking them with the Reaper. * Needle complements nicely with Silent Killer where shooting to kill is important. Combined with Blood Trail and it can deal up to 3 additional damage against armored targets. * Sting is useful when the reveal chance is at 80% above and retaining concealment is still important. * Considering the Reaper's critical chance is 0 by default, Soul Harvest can increase overall critical chance with every enemy they kill. This pairs very well with Silent Killer, and can build up critical chance up to 20% against any and all enemies they shoot, and boosting the critical hit rate of flanking shots to 60%. * Homing Mine does not replace Claymore, but both share the same charges. ** Units marked with a Homing Mine are guaranteed to be hit when taking a Standard Shot at them, despite percentage to hit telling otherwise. This makes Homing Mine much more destructive than the standard Claymore, so consider using Homing Mine instead of Claymore when ambushing enemies. ** Keep in mind that using the Reaper to fire on an enemy will still increase reveal chances regardless if they are hit with a Homing Mine (unless Silent Killer activates). Use other soldiers to fire on the target if you want to keep your Reaper concealed. * Banish is very useful for unloading on a high priority target, such as a Chosen or Alien Ruler. Having an Extended Magazine extends the power of this skill, allowing for more shots to be fired. ** Banish reveals the Reaper before any shot is fired, thus the shots do not benefit from concealment-reliant effects such as Needle. ** Remember that Banish shots roll to hit with every shot. Make sure you have a high chance to hit your target to make sure enough shots hit to kill the target. *** Because Banish shots count as seperate shots, Blood Trail affects every shot taken if applicable, and other on-hit effects like Shredder and Repeater instant kills also have a seperate effect with every shot. Use this to your advantage and equip your Reaper to deal maximum damage. * Annihilate ensures that players get the most out of Banish. This allows Banish to become an all-around useful skill against both heavily armored, high priority targets along with groups of enemies. * Reapers cannot carry any equipment by default, so Tactical Rigging can allow a single item to be brought on a mission with them. Tracer Rounds and some armors work well with them, but there is little advantage to bringing Grenades since the Reaper already has Claymores. * Movement PCS work well if you plan to use the Reaper strictly as a low health assassin. Combined with a superior sight and the Needle ability the Reaper can reliably sit in the middle of battles waiting for enemy units to be weakened then move into flanking positions to finish them off. * If the Reaper gets Shredder as one of its XCOM abilities, it can combo with Needle, bypassing and shedding armor at the same time. * Thanks to its unique form of stealth, it is very easy to use a one reaper squad to deal with any mission requiring interaction with an objective and evacuating, such as Alien Facility missions. Category:Guides (XCOM 2)